Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E.
Information Summary: It's "Take Your Daughter to Work Day", and yet Numbuh 4's dad is taking him to work because he doesn't have a daughter. Numbuh 4 isn't thrilled about this at all, especially because he'd rather not be around girls. They arrive at the elder Beetles' job. They pass by a parked black car, out of which Numbuh 4's father's boss, Mr. Boss, climbs. The Beetles go into the elevator, which has a bunch of girls in it. Numbuh 4 gets really annoyed by them, and is about to befall harm on one when they leave the elevator. It turns out that Numbuh 4's father works in a cubicle. Numbuh 4 gets bored and leaves. When he's in the hallway, a stampede of girls runs though. He ducks into a door to avoid them and discovers that Mr. Boss is planning on sending all the girls to Pluto, promising to take care of the boys next week, the idea being their parents will have more time to work for him if they don't have kids to go home to. Basically, the plan is to lure them into a party room, which is really a rocket in disguise. Numbuh 4 is planning to get out of the building now that he knows the plan, but the stampede of girls comes back and he's forced into the elevator. The elevator goes up to the highest floor, and they enter a party room, filled with Rainbow Monkeys (and various Rainbow Monkey accessories). The girls start playing and singing the "Rainbow Monkey" song. Numbuh 4 gets really panicky and tries to find some way to escape, but keeps getting interrupted by the girls. He finally finds an air shaft and is about to jump down into it when he finds... Numbuh 3? (her mother works in Accounting) She, of course, wants to save the others. Numbuh 4 reluctantly agrees to do so, but they don't pay any attention to him trying to tell them they're on their way to Pluto -- until Numbuh 4 tells them that if they go down the shaft, they'll find Rainbow Monkey video games. The girls jump down it one by one, but it takes off just after Numbuh 3 jumps down, leaving Numbuh 4 in the rocket! Of course, the air shaft leads to the office where Mr. Boss and his technicians are, and the girls all start messing with the computers monitoring the rocket because they think they're the video games. This has the result of making the rocket (with Numbuh 4 in it) malfunction and move in a bunch of random directions. Mr. Boss, naturally, is really, REALLY furious. Numbuh 3 finally gets there just as Mr. Boss is leaving in a huff. She starts chasing after him and he gets into the elevator, tauntingly saying that he hopes her friend likes Pluto. She pursues him using a second elevator, but when she finally gets out, he's already about to leave in his car. But then, just when the car's driving out, the rocket crashes right onto it. Numbuh 4 manages to get out. Both he and Mr. Boss are dazed. Mr. Boss screams at Numbuh 4 for ruining him and inches forward to really hurt him. But before he can, all the other girls start hugging him, and thanking him for the party. Numbuh 4 returns to his dad's office, and he says that it turns out they're having a "Bring your son to work day" next week, too. Numbuh 4 groans. *Operative Debuts: *Villain Debuts:Mr. Boss *Ally Debuts: Secondary Girl *Starring: Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 *Cameos: *Locations: *2x4 Tech: S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E. *Villain Technology: Trivia *This is the second Numbuh Four episode. *This is the first appearence and defeat of Mr Boss, one of the KND's biggest enemies. His next episode is Operation MACARRONI. He also appears in Operations MOVIE, AFLOAT, UTOPIA and FLUSH between the two episodes as the leader of the adult villains. *The ending where Numbuh 3 hugs Numbuh 4(who is burnt and covered in smoke) is a parody of the happy ending in the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, where Audrey did the same thing to Seymour when Seymour was burnt and covered in smoke and Audrey hugs him. *This is the only episode without Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 in Season #1. Episode Links Operation: OFFICE O.F.F.I.C.E.